buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phases
| | | | | }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = | | }} | bandname = Lotion | bandmembers = | | | }}}} }} "Phases" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the twenty-seventh in the series. It was written by Rob Des Hotel and Dean Batali, and directed by Bruce Seth Green. It was originally broadcast on January 27, 1998. There's a werewolf at large in Sunnydale. Buffy tries to protect Sunnydale residents from the beast's savagery, and protect the savage beast from a bounty hunter who doesn't care that his target is human 28 days out of 31. Meanwhile, Angelus stirs up more trouble for Buffy. Synopsis Willow is increasingly frustrated that Oz shows no sign of wanting to get serious — not to mention physical — with her. Cordelia is frustrated with Xander because he keeps talking about Willow, even while making out in Sunnydale's Lovers' Lane under a full moon. They are attacked by a werewolf that rips a hole in the car's roof. Giles points out that there have been quite a number of other attacks, though so far only animals have been killed. During high school gym class, we learn that at least two students have been recently bitten: Oz by a young cousin who doesn't like to be tickled, and school macho Larry by a dog. After some research, Giles finds out that a werewolf is a wolf for three nights — the coming night, the full moon, would be the second. Since the werewolf is human the rest of the month, it would be wrong to kill him. This, however, is not what werewolf hunter Cain thinks, whom Buffy and Giles meet while looking for the animal in the woods near Lovers' Lane. Cain is out for his twelfth pelt. Though the two groups do not get along, mainly because Cain is a rampant chauvinist, Giles and Buffy do learn that the werewolf will be attracted to places where teenagers hang out — it is the "sexual heat" that draws it. Buffy and Giles rush to the Bronze, where Cordelia and Willow are busy complaining to each other about their men when the werewolf crashes the party. Buffy tries to catch it with a chain but fails, and the werewolf escapes. Cain shows up and points out that it will be Buffy's fault if the werewolf kills anybody. Theresa Klusmeyer, one of the students that Larry was tormenting, is walking home late at night when she senses someone is following her. She begins to rush and is startled when Angelus steps out in front of her. She's suspicious at first, but when he tells her that he's a friend of Buffy's, she drops her guard and allows him to walk her home. A body does turn up the next morning: Theresa's. It is revealed to the audience that Angelus is at fault for her death. Oz wakes up in the forest, naked and confused after changing back from his werewolf state before the audience's eyes. Recalling the bite he got, he calls his Aunt Maureen, and casually asks if his cousin is a werewolf. The answer is yes. Oz bursts into the library with the rest of the gang, casually trying to figure out what happened: it is apparent that he has no memory of the previous night. Xander decides that Larry is the most obvious suspect because of his "dog" bite, aggression, and "excessive back hair." When he confronts Larry alone in the gym locker room, it turns out that he really is hiding something — his homosexuality. Xander unwittingly helps Larry out of the closet. Larry is then left with the false impression that Xander is also gay, as Xander tells him he's "been there," referring to his brief stint as a hyena. Back in the library, Buffy suggests to Willow that she might have to make the first move if she wants to speed things up with Oz. Buffy realizes that the reports of Theresa's body didn't mention any mauling. She and Xander get to the funeral home in time to watch her rise as a vampire. Theresa passes along greetings from Angelus before Xander stakes her. Cain busies himself casting silver bullets in preparation for the hunt. Willow takes Buffy's advice and visits Oz just before sundown. Oz is about to chain himself up but lets Willow in the house. Her rant about the mixed signals he is sending is interrupted by him changing into a werewolf. She flees the house screaming, the werewolf in pursuit. Cain hears the wolf's cry and joins the hunt. The werewolf is distracted by a scent which Cain set as a trap, and Willow escapes and then finds Giles and Buffy, who are about to start the hunt for Oz with a tranquilizer gun. All parties meet in a clearing in the forest, and in the scuffle, it is Willow who shoots Oz, saving everybody. Buffy bends Cain's gun with her bare hands using Slayer strength, and tells him to leave Sunnydale. At school the next morning, Larry thanks Xander, and Willow seeks out Oz to talk. She points out that she is not fun to be around three days out of the month either and she accepts Oz werewolf or human. Oz and Willow share their first kiss, leaving Oz saying to himself: "a werewolf in love." Continuity *In the opening scene, Oz remarks on the moving eyes of the cheerleader statue, a reference to Catherine Madison, who was a former cheerleader, and was trapped in that statue in "Witch". *Oz becomes a werewolf in this episode, a defining characteristic of his character for the remainder of the series. He was turned into a werewolf by a bite from his younger cousin who was in human form at the time. *This episode marks the first appearance of werewolves in the Buffyverse. *Xander recalls that, if it wasn't for Buffy, Willow would fall victim of Moloch the Corruptor ("I Robot, You Jane"). *After a chase through many episodes, Willow and Oz finally become a couple, their love strong enough to withstand the discovery of Oz's condition. The Scooby Gang have their own special powers and problems that will be explored in later episodes. Xander remains obsessed with Willow, though, setting the stage for "Lovers Walk". Angelus continues to torment Buffy, strengthening her resolve to kill him. *In the pilot, "Welcome to the Hellmouth", Buffy is able to tell from the briefest of glances that the vampire victim will not "rise again," in Giles' words. But in the funeral home, Buffy has no idea that Theresa has been turned into a vampire until she actually rises, despite getting a good, long look at the body. This possibly shows that Buffy, although being very tough and strong, has little or no proficiency with magic or the metaphysical, as opposed to Giles himself and especially Willow. *The background character of Larry is seen again. This is his second appearance; he will reappear a few times until the Season 3 finale. *Xander says to Oz "I know what it's like to crave the taste of freshly killed meat. To be taken over by these uncontrollable urges…" Thus, he inadvertently admits that he remembers being possessed by a hyena spirit ("The Pack"). Buffy calls him on it, and he admits "I said I didn't remember anything about that," but Buffy fails to pursue it. *In this episode, Gib Cain claims to kill werewolves so he can sell their pelts. In the Angel episode "Unleashed", Jacob Crane intends to serve his guests a live Lycanthropus Exterus werewolf — a rare breed of werewolf that walks on its hind legs, is supposedly not common in North America, and reverts to the human form upon death (hence being served alive), unlike the "common" werewolves like Oz. *Cordelia implies in this episode that she has had sexual intercourse (claiming that her father falsely thought she was still a "good girl"). Since Cordelia was offered up as a virgin sacrifice to Machida early on in the season in "Reptile Boy," she must have lost her virginity at some point this season in-between those two episodes. *This is the first time Xander stakes a vampire unaided. He previously staked his best friend Jesse McNally in "The Harvest" but it was an accident aided by a panicked patron of the Bronze. Appearances Individuals *Angelus *Larry Blaisdell *Tim Bushway *Gib Cain *Cordelia Chase *Mr. Chase *Mandy Donaldson *Rupert Giles *Lisa Hamm *Alexander Harris *Jordy *Ken *Theresa Klusmeyer *Miss Litto *Catherine Madison *Maureen *Moloch the Corruptor *Daniel Osbourne *Brittany Podelle *Willow Rosenberg *Owen Stadeal *Buffy Summers *Bara Williams Species *Human **Werewolf *Vampire Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher *Werewolf hunter Locations *The Bronze *Lovers' Lane *Osbourne residence *Sunnydale High School **Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Mr. Chase's car *Stake *''Sunnydale Press'' Death count *Theresa Klusmeyer, sired by Angelus and dusted by Xander. Behind the scenes Deleted scenes *During self-defense class this exchange was cut:"The Watcher's Guide, Volume One" :Xander: (to Cordelia) "Be gentle with me." :Cordelia: (to Willow) "You're first. I wouldn't want to be accused of taking your place in line." :Willow: "Oh, I think you pushed your way to the front long before this." :Cordelia: "Hey, I can't help it if I get the spotlight just because some people blend into the background." :Willow: "Well, maybe some people could see better if you weren't standing on the auction block, shaking your wares." :Cordelia: "Sorry, we haven't all perfected that phony 'girl next door' bit." :Willow: "You could be the girl next door, too. If Xander lived next to a brothel!" Pop culture references *Right after Buffy and Giles meet Cain and he mentions the werewolves attraction to sexual heat, Buffy says, "I think I know where to go, we just have to make it there before Mein Furrier." "Mein Führer" is German for "My Leader," one of Adolf Hitler's titles. *Xander mentions Robby the Robot, the robot from "Forbidden Planet" *Cordelia says Xander is wearing too much "Obsession for dorks." Calvin Klein made a popular cologne called "Obsession for Men." Music *Lotion — "Blind for Now" (Plays as Willow and Cordelia are talking at The Bronze.) *Shawn Clement and Sean Murray — "Meeting Cain" *Shawn Clement and Sean Murray — "Werewolf Crashes Party" *Shawn Clement and Sean Murray — "Cain Prepares" *Shawn Clement and Sean Murray — "The Chase" International titles *'French:' "Pleine Lune" (Full Moon) *'Finnish:' "Täydenkuun Kirous" (Curse of the Fullmoon) *'German:' "Der Werwolfjäger" (The Werewolf Hunter) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' "Fases" (Phases) *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Las fases" (The Phases) *'Spanish (Spain):' "Fases" (Phases) Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *Willow is running away from Oz (as the werewolf) through the woods. She falls over and her dungarees get muddy. In the ensuing shots, the mud on her trousers repeatedly appears and disappears. *Cain uses a Bunsen burner with the collar closed (cooler, yellow flame) to melt the silver for his bullets. Even allowing for cinematic time compression (so that we imagine more time passes than we actually see between him putting the crucible in the flame and pouring out the molten silver), raising that much silver to its melting point of 962C with a small burner fueled by camping gas would have taken far too long for him to have sat there patiently holding the little crucible on a stick that he uses, especially when we see just how many bullets he appears to have made in this session (they're all set out on the work bench). *Giles is in the library, and his glasses repeatedly disappear and reappear between shots. *Xander's mouth movement (at 30:46) does not match at all as he says "werewolf" to Buffy. *When Giles and Buffy arrive at the Bronze you can just glimpse two men pushing Giles' car from behind. *Oz is surprised to find himself naked in the woods on the second night yet he'd transformed into a werewolf the night before so he should've found out then. *Xander gives a description of the werewolf despite never actually seeing it. *Larry acts like he is a senior as well when he bothers Oz about dating a junior, however, he is in season 3 as part of Buffy's class with no indication that he stayed back like Oz. *Buffy asks Cain if it doesn't bother him that a werewolf is human for 28 days of a month. As the lunar month is 28 days, she should have said 25 days. Other *This is the first of only three Oz-centric episodes. Marti Noxon states in the DVD commentary that this episode is viewed as the first in a "Willow/Oz Trilogy". "Wild at Heart" is the second, with "New Moon Rising" as the last with the final actual appearance of Oz. *This episode is included in "The Slayer Collection: Willow" DVD. *The book "The Harvest" includes a novelization of this episode. *In an essay exploring the feminist ethics of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shannon Craigo-Snell uses this episode as an example of how the series examines the threat of sexual violence facing women and girls as a "problematic background against which women attempt to have satisfying relationships with men."Craigo-Snell, Shannon (2006), "What would Buffy do? Feminist ethics and epistemic violence", Jump Cut: A Review of Contemporary Media, http://www.ejumpcut.org/archive/jc48.2006/BuffyEthics/text.html. Retrieved on 7 September 2007 Craigo-Snell points out that this threat is embodied by the character of Larry, who sexually harasses Buffy (and other girls) during a gym class focused on self-defense, and the werewolf hunter Cain, who says Buffy's failure to capture the werewolf is "what happens when a woman tries to do a man's job." This theme is made explicit when Giles describes werewolves as "potent, extreme representation of our inborn, animalistic traits," predatory and aggressive with no conscience, and Buffy responds, "In other words, your typical male." Anyway, other than Oz (who has conscience), the main werewolves in the Buffyverse are Veruca (no conscience) and Nina Ash(conscience), both female. *Actor Jack Conley, who plays Cain in this episode, also portrays the recurring character Sahjhan in seasons three and five of Angel. Gallery Advertisement Phases promo.jpg|"Tonight, an American werewolf in Sunnydale." Buffy-phases.jpg Quotes References fr:Pleine lune nl:Phases Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 2